


Art for 'Grapes and Grenadine' - MarcellaBianca's story

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Conflict, Digital Art, M/M, Traditional Media, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Steve had always thought that if Bucky weren’t such a huge dick, they’d actually get along really well.





	Art for 'Grapes and Grenadine' - MarcellaBianca's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarcellaBianca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/gifts).



> Created for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. I made the pic with the three of them first, then the second artwork with Bucky and Steve in an intense stand-off was painted as an illustration for MarcellaBianca's excellent AU story [Grapes and Grenadine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854424) set in the restaurant trade, featuring Steve as a sommelier, Bucky as a bartender, and Sam as a chef.  
> The first pic was drawn with ink then digitally coloured, and the second was done with watercolours.

click for full size

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8aeb/f4et745vj88mav1zg.jpg)

 

 

[  ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/53a8/2zlwzn75kj1lb76zg.jpg)


End file.
